1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system for searching for data in at least two databases, in particular for searching or telephone directory, address book or appointments diary entries or the like in at least two telephone directory, address book or appointments diary databases or the like, and also to a The database system having at least two databases which is particularly suitable for carrying out the inventive method for searching for data.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
As electronic devices such as mobile telephones, t at is to say car telephones and ‘mobiles’, cordless telephones, which communicate via a base station connected to the landline network, electronic notebooks and PCs, which contain databases, such as personal telephone directories, appointments diaries, personal address books, task lists and the like, become more and more widespread, there is the increasing problem that a user needs to manage various electronic telephone directories and/or electronic appointments diaries. If a user uses a cordless telephone with an electronic telephone directory at home in his apartment, for example, then the electronic telephone directory primarily stores private telephone numbers, whereas his work moble primarily stores work telephone numbers. Further telephone directory entries may be stored in the car telephone, and if he additionally uses a private mobile telephone or mobile as well, this contains further, private and work telephone numbers. In this context, important telephone numbers are frequently stored in a plurality of communication devices used by the user, while other telephone numbers can be found only in a single one of the personal telephone directories in each case. In addition, the user may also have access to electronic telephone directories in his private and/or workplace PC.
In addition, a lot of mobile telephones operated with a SIM card (subscriber identity module) have the facility to store telephone directory entries either in the memory of the SIM card or in a further memory of the appliance itself. This is the case with the Nokia 9110 Communicator, for example. While the SIM card can hold 125 entries in the case of the current prior art, several 100 to several 1000 entries can be made in the memory area of the Nokia 9110 Communicator, depending on the additional memory used.
Parallel access to the various memory areas or the various electronic telephone directories is currently not possible, which means that a user must either constantly coordinate all his available telephone directories with one another if he wants to have all telephone numbers constantly available, or he needs to search through the individual electronic telephone directories one after the other. The problem described in this case in connection with electronic telephone directories with mobile and cordless telephones also concerns, by way of example, address books, appointments diaries and other databases which are provided in PCs, electronic appointments diaries and planners and the like, however.
DE 196 44 104 C1 discloses a communication device which has a main data memory in a mobile telephone and has a call number memory in a voice dialling unit connected to the mobile telephone by means of a cable. In this context, the main data memory serves as a database for a personal telephone directory, while the call number memory stores some of the data recorded in the personal telephone directory, which data can be used to access the telephone directory entries in order to select a stored telephone number. In this case, the main data memory has access to the call number memory and is able to change and/or add to entered data in order to ensure that the telephone numbers stored in the main data memory can be reliably accessed using the call number memory.
It is not necessary to search through the two interconnected memories simultaneously in this case, since the call number memory does not represent another personal telephone directory, but rather only a data list which stores for telephone directory entries in the main data memory the name of the entry and the memory location.
Against this background, the invention is based on the object of providing a method and a database system of the type mentioned in the introduction which allows simultaneous access to two or more databases in order to be able to perform a search therein as in a single database.
This object is achieved by the method according to claim 1 and by the database system according to claim 9. Advantageous developments of the method and of the database system are described in the respective subordinate subclaims.